Tenchi Beyond
by DuoBat218
Summary: Ayeka finally comes up with a good plan to rid of Ryoko, but is Tenchi ready for goodbyes?
1. Ryoko Missing

This is the first chapter called Ryoko Missing...... Enjoy!   
  
Tenchi Beyond   
  
Jurai battle ship to base, Jurai Battleship to base.   
Base come in. Seeking arrest warrrent for Space   
Pirate Ryoko.  
The ship was moving quickly towards a   
planet, alone in a desolate solar system. That   
planet was Earth. There, Space Pirate Ryoko had been   
staying with a family for the past year or so.   
Finally the ship had ben granted the permission to   
arrest her. Yes there they stood, gallent warriors,   
proud and ready. Ready for anything to prove honor,   
even die.   
  
"Breakfast is getting cold!" Yelled the little girl   
with blue pigtails. She had been calling the last 5   
mins. Impaitent she tried again. Fianlly everyone   
was there. "Morning Tenchi" she chimed. "Good   
morning Sasami" he said. "This is delicious as   
always!" He said scarfing the food. "I have to hurry   
I have training this morning." The boy with black   
hair stated. "But Tenchi..." whined the woman next   
to him. "look Ryoko, I do every morning. Learn to   
deal with it!" He said and got up and left. "How   
dare you insult Lord Tenchi!" Yelled Aeka. Then the   
brawl started. Just as it had every morning. The   
Space pirate and the Jurai Princess were at it   
again, fighting over who loved Tenchi more. "Stop it   
you two, oh someone is going to get hurt! Oh oh oh!"   
cried the blond girl with tears streaming down her   
face. "Knock it off Mihoshi!" said Kiyone, slaming a   
fist down on her head. Yes it was typical morning at   
this house hold.   
  
  
  
Just then there was a shaking in the house knocking Sasami to her knees.   
"Aeka what was that?" she asked. "I'm not sure Sasami, stay here." She said   
getting up from her cusion at the table and walking to the door. She looked   
to the sky. "everyone stay down, I'm going out to talk to them." She said   
and walked out. Sasami, with her curiousity getting the best of her, ran to   
the window to see. "Its a Jurai battleship!" she said finally.   
  
  
  
Aeka boarded the ship. "Princess." came the chorus of voices as the soliders as   
they all bowed as she passed. She walked the red carpet to the comander. "comander?"   
she asked almost in an inquizitive tone. "ahh Princess, what brings you to our ship.   
You are not the one we seek. I suggest you go back to that house and stay with the   
others. I will dispatch some men in a min. They wil bring that criminal to justice."   
He said, light flashing through his eyes. "You mean Ryoko?" She asked. "Yes, the space   
pirate." he said, bringing the wanted poster in front of them. "Yes I know, what an   
awful woman. I am soo glad you have fianlly come. Please take her away! Bring Justice   
and Peace!" She said, geting louder with happiness. "As you wish Princess." He said   
and she left to go back to the house.  
  
  
  
"Space Pirate Ryoko, come out and we will take ou peacfully." The voice boomed. "Aeka!   
You cheater! You planned this didn't you! Just to have Tenchi to yourself, Greedy!"   
Ryoko exclaimed. "Oh no, actually they were going to get you eventually. Jurai is   
highly advanced. Of course they would get you eventually." Aeka retorted, a grin on her  
face. "Don't Force us to come and get you!" the voice said. The men were surrounding   
the area now. Tenchi looked up just as his grandfather hit him in the head. "Aww Man   
they are at it again?" He looked to the sky now. "I'm sorry grandpa, I have to see   
whats up." He yelled, running for the house. "Always excuses." the old man said and   
walked for the shrine.   
  
  
  
By this time now the Jurai warriors had closed in around the house. Fearing the worse,   
Ryoko had sent Ryo-Ohki outside to get ready. "Ryo-Ohki now!" she yelled. The small   
Cabbit changed quickly to a spaceship and Ryoko transfered inside. "Ahahaha take that   
Jurai!" she cried trimphently. CRASH The ship was being pulled back. They had go her   
in a tractor beam! "Pull Ryo-Ohki!" She comanded. MEOW The ship cried. Too late. She   
was caught. The greatest space pirate ever was caught.  
  
Aeka stood laughing on the porch. Finally she was rid of that girl. Now Tenchi would   
want her. Just then Tenchi came running up. "Tenchi look! They finally got rid of that   
terrible space pirate.Now we can be together." She said rubbing herself against him in   
a terms of affection. "Aeka..." He started, but he was unsure how to finish it. Then the  
words came "Aeka just because you don't like Ryoko doesn't mean that maybe I don't. Did  
you ever conciter my feelings?" He said and Aeka gave him a hurt look. "I have to go   
save Ryoko. If you can't handle being in the same house with her, then no one is   
stoping you from leaving!" He said, anger building inside of him. "But Tenchi...."   
She said but the words didn't come to finish the sentance. Aeka turned and fled from   
the spot into the house and to her room. Tenchi felt guilty afterwards but he didn't   
know what to do now.   
  
The ship had already left but Kiyone and Mihoshi were called. "You ladies are to escort  
the space pirate to Galaxy Police headquarters, since you two are responsible for   
patrol of this area." Mihoshi looked at Kiyone and begain crying. "Yes sir." Kiyone   
responded. She was all about being promoted and would do almost anything. They readyed  
thier ship, Yurigami, and took off to catch up with the Jurai Battle ship. When they   
did, the space pirate was boarded, in handcuffs and in a metal box with bars, and Mihoshi  
cried even more. "Ryoko was our friend!!!" She cried. "Shut up Mihoshi!" Kiyone cried   
hitting her on the head cause Mihoshi's eyes to swirl. "Come on you guys! We're friends!  
Atleast let me out of this box?" Ryoko called. "Oh ok!" Mihoshi cried walking to the box.  
'Mihoshi" Kiyone cried irritated, "If you let her out, she can excape. Get back up here   
and lets go." She said. Kiyone was always yelling at Mihoshi and was always irritated   
with her. How could she not be? Kiyone had ranked very high on her exams and was destin  
to be very high in command at Headquaters. But no, she was paired up with Mihoshi, a   
stupid blond hair, blue eyes girl who could do nothing but mess up. Kiyone of course was   
demoted farther and farther until she was no in patrol over Earth, where no action ever  
occured. This would probley be the only case she handled for the rest of her life.  
Just thinking about it made her cry. "Its all your fault Mihoshi!" she yelled  
and went in to the back of the ship for a cup of coffe.  
  
Luckily for Tenchi, Ryo_ohki had been returned to Sasami after she had begged and  
pleaded. Sasami loved Ryo-Ohki and it wasn't the little Cabbits fault its owner was  
a space pirate. "I'm gonn atake good care of you ok Ryo-Ohki?" Sasai said holding   
her in her arms. She gave the little cabbit another carrot and it meowed happily.   
Just then Tenchi ran in. "Hi Tenchi" Sasami said happily. "Hi Sasami. May I borrow   
Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami loked at him. "Do you want to go save Ryoko?" she asked it. "Meow"   
it responded in kind of a yes. "Ok Tenchi, please be careful and come back soon." She   
said as Ryo-ohki transformed. Tenchi boarded and they were off. Meanwhile in Aeka's   
room, she packing all of her things. She had gotton in touch with Jurai and she was   
leaving first thing tommrow. She was going alone for now, but she would ask Sasami to   
come when she came to bed tonight.  
  
Ok there is more coming I promise! Let me know if you like it! Reviews are always appreciated!   
^-^ ~Duobat 


	2. Reaching you

Even though he was not too familiar with space, the  
ship was. Plus she could always find Ryoko. It seemed  
as though the trip was endless until finally they came  
to the Galixy Police Station. Tenchi sighed. This  
place had the highest security in the Galixy. "We are  
gonna have to break in. I guess the only way is to ram  
in. Do you know where she is?" MEOW The ship sped to a  
small area. "Wait I have a plan. You stay here. We'll  
need you for a quick getaway." He slipped off. This  
must be the loading dock or such. Quietly he crept  
down corriders. Suddenly an alarm blared. He froze  
against the wall. "Freeze! Hands up where we can see  
them and I suggest you dearm yourself! We have you  
surrounded!" He could see officers all around him. He  
threw his arms in the air. "I think there is a  
misunderstanding..." "Shut up!" one yelled slamming  
her gun across his face making a red mark and knocking  
him out for a min. He knew he had to get Ryoko though.  
Quick, before they saw that he had recovered he  
grabbed the sword. A light shot from it. Suddenly all  
the officers were on the ground bowing. "huh?" "The  
powers of Jurai. We have made a mistake. I am so sorry  
your highness." The woman who had hit him said.  
"Please, what can we do for you?" Wow, Tenchi thought,  
could it be this easy? "Well I would like the space  
Pirate Ryoko released?" He asked. She tried to hold  
back a chuckle. "Just release her? I'm sorry your  
highness we can't release her. She is to be killed  
tommrow at noon." Tenchi gawked. They were going to  
kill her?  
  
"Come on you jerks! LET ME OUT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"  
Ryoko screamed from her cell. This sucked. 'Ryo-Ohki,  
please help me'  
  
It was late on Earth. Sasami had sat gasing up at the  
sky waiting for Tenchi to return, but even she could  
not help the fact she was tired. She yawned and walked  
into the house. Once upstairs she changed and got into  
bed. "Sasami?" She looked over at the bed near her.  
"We leave tommrow... I suggest you pack your things."  
She could hear her sister's voice, it sounded as  
though she was crying. "But Aeka I thought you liked  
it here." "Listen Sasami, we are princess, I think it  
best if we go back. We must accept it and end this  
vacation." "NO AEKA! I'M NOT LEAVING! NO I WANNA STAY  
HERE!" Sasami began crying. "Stop it. We are leaving  
tommrow afternoon. Thats it. We go home." Aeka felt  
quilty saying this, as she heard her sister sobbing  
into her pillow. She was taking this hard, but she had  
to go back eventually. So it was better now then later  
right? She fell asleep soon, her sister still crying.  
  
Tenchi had recomposed himself. "Well may I at least see   
her?" he asked. The officer nodded and led him down a  
winding hall. She was in the last cell, alone. At the   
sound of foot steps she looked up and a tear fell from   
her cheek. "Tenchi you came for me!" She said getting   
up and grasping the bars. They opened them and let   
Tenchi in, closing them after him. "Holler when you are   
done, we will be down the hall." He nodded and they left.  
"Tenchi have you come for me?" Ryoko asked lifting her   
head in hope. "Will they release me? Tenchi?" he was   
looking at the ground afraid to speak to her. She didn't  
know. "Ryoko they are going to kill you tommrow!" Tenchi   
suddenly blurted out. Ryoko was taken back slightly. "But..  
but you won't let them do that right?" her eyes became   
pleading like Tenchi had never seen. Although she had been  
a cruel murder she had a softer side in which only he at   
times seemed able to reach. "Tenchi... I love you. I want   
to be with you forever I love you way too much!" She cried   
again in desperate atempt to perswade him. It was strange  
how she was openly sobbing onto him. "Ryoko..." he was   
unsure what to say. "Please stay with me tonight." she   
said her voice hollow. She lay her head on his lap and   
in a few minuets he could tell she was sleeping.  
  
Ayeka was up pretty early the next morning. She folded up  
her futon and looked over at the small body in the bed next   
to her. Her face was tear stained and she could tell she had  
been crying all night. "If you want to stay then fine by me!"  
Ayeka said angerly. "I don't care about anyone in this  
household anymore!" She said louder than she had ment to.   
As she walked downstairs, lugging 3 suitcases, Washu stepped  
into her path. "so what are we up to Ayeka?" Ayeka in return  
shoved her. "Get out of my way. I hate this house and   
everyone in it. Including you.. you mad scientist woman!"  
With that she ran out and slammed the door. "Well well   
someone is a little angered. Oh Tenchi! I need to do an experment!!"   
Washu ran off screaming.  
  
Tenchi awoke to a guard poking him. "I'm sorry sire, but our guards   
forgot about you. You were left all alone last night with that evil   
pirate. Those guards will be taken care of. I am soo sorry." He said.  
Just then the sleeping Ryoko was ripped from his lap. "Huh? Oh no   
Tenchi help me! Please!!" Ryoko screamed and begain to try to fight   
off the guards holding her. All she got in return was a blow to the   
head. "How dare you even touch the prince you insignificant little   
wench! We should let him do the honor of killing you." Ryoko lifted  
her sore head to look into Tenchi's eyes. No words were exchanged at  
that moment, but Tenchi felt as though he was in Ryoko's mind. Knowing  
what had to be done he picked up his sword laying at his side. 


	3. The Penalty

Okay well here is chapter 3! I'm sorry I don't know   
how long this is going to be! I'm kinda writing it  
as I go along! :P K well enjoy!  
  
Ayeka was starting the ship. She had never done it on  
her own. She always had the guards or subjects do it.  
But it seemed easy enough and it was. But the ship was  
huge, and lonely. Slowly it begain to move upward.  
"Goodbye Sasami! Come home soon." Ayeka clasped her  
hands together over her heart and said almost  
silently. She was both sad and angery as she sat in  
the pilot seat. "Goodbye Lord Tenchi, may you be well  
and safe." With that she angerly tore the picture of  
him she had in her pocket.  
  
Tenchi slamed the sword, hard, on the first guard.  
"Use the blade!" Ryoko screamed. Tenchi looked at the  
man coming at him. Could he kill him? No. He brought  
the blade up causing the guard to back down but grab  
at Ryoko. Tenchi did the first thing to come to mind  
and he sliced the man's arm off. The man crumpled over  
holding his stump and yelling swears. Tenchi grabbed  
Ryoko's wrist and begain to run when he felt something  
come in contact with his skull. As he fell to the  
ground he heard a voice. "Well prince, what shall we  
do with thee?"   
  
Washu was in her lab. She was pretty angry at the fact  
that she couldn't find Tenchi and decided to go back  
to the lab and use the tracking device. Just then  
there was a timid knock on the door. "Ms. Washu?" "Yes  
yes come in what do you want?" Sasami opened the door.  
"Ms. Washu, Ayeka's stuff is gone and i was wondering  
if you knew where she was?" Washu thought for a  
second. "Well I bumped into her this morning and she  
was lugging her stuff. I guess she went home!"  
"Oh no thats terrible!" Sasami said and ran to the  
yard. "Ayeka! Ayeka come back!" She screamed. It was   
useless, Ayeka was gone.  
  
Tenchi slowly opened his eyes. "uhh what happened?" He   
moaned and tried to rub his head. "Ah I can't move!" He   
shouted but then relized that he was in chains. "Ryoko?   
Ryoko!" He looked to his side and she lay unconcious as   
well. Seeing as he was chained to the wall he couldn't  
move to stir her. "Ryoko. Hey Ryoko wake up! Come on!"   
She still remained with her eyes shut. The next thought   
that flooded to Tenchi's mind was that they had killed   
her. Quickly though he noticed she was breathing.  
"Please Ryoko wake up!" He said again this time getting   
a reaction. Her eyes slowly flickered open. "Tenchi..  
uhhh... what happened?" Ryoko asked also becoming aware   
to the fact that she couldn't move. "Well i guess they   
caught us." he said simply. She rolled her eyes. "Well I  
hadn't figured that out!" "Sorry thats all i know!" It   
was quiet again for a few minuets. "I think its almost   
noon." Tenchi said to break the silence. "Well then I   
guess that we have to leave." She answered simply. She  
made a ball of light in her hand and then crushed it to   
form a sword. Carefully she switched its position so it   
was pointing downward and jammed in between her wrist and   
the cuff. The cuff opened freeing one bloody arm. "Damn   
it Ryoko you don't have to kill yourself in the process!"   
"Do you wanna get out of here or not??" She asked.   
  
Sasami sat on the grass. She had long since dried her tears.  
It felt so lonely. Kiyone and Mihoshi had gone on patrol,  
Ayeka had left. Ryoko was captured and Tenchi had gone for   
her. She let out a small sigh and headed for the garden.  
"They'll be home soon!" She told herself. "And they will   
be very hungry!" She knew it wasn't true but she hoped if she  
believed it, it would be the truth. She headed for the   
carrots and picked as many as she could hold in her dress.   
"Ryo-ohki will be so happy!" she said to herself as she headed   
into the kitchen to prepare a meal.   
  
Meanwhile Washu was in her lab. "So thats where you are." She   
contacted Kiyone to get the story, only to hear Mihoshi every   
now and then in the background crying about her hunger. "SHUT   
UP MIHOSHI OR WE WILL NOT STOP FOR FOOD! Please continue." Washu   
let out a small laugh as she heard the background conversation.  
"So then have you any word on Tenchi?" "Well only that they had  
taken him into custody as an accomplise. He won't get the death   
penalty i bet." Washu agreed. "hee hee well now I'm hungry!" She   
said and headed upstairs.   
  
"Ryoko you know I think they want to kill us both now!" Tenchi   
said, running and looking behind him at the same time. The 3   
guards were turning the corner and in close persuit. Just as he   
turned around he ran into someone. "Aye..Ayeka!" he said. She   
looked down on him. "You two are to come with me." She told them.  
  
Ok well thats it for this chapter. Ah the plot thickens! Ayeka is   
here! *fanfare* Wait! is that a good thing?? Beware Tenchi i   
remeber her being pretty powerful and pretty angry at you! 


End file.
